1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting clamp for universal serial bus
(USB) devices and a motherboard assembly with the mounting clamp.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in the computer technology, USB connectors have become a more popular way to connect peripheral devices. Some electronic devices inside the host computer use USB connectors, and a plurality of USB interfaces are formed on a motherboard to be electrically connected to the USB devices. However, some USB interfaces are perpendicularly formed on the motherboard, when the motherboard receives a jarring movement, the USB devices may easily become loose.